


How lucky we are.

by LaBarboteuse



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBarboteuse/pseuds/LaBarboteuse
Summary: Does Speirs really know how to smile ?
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Original Female Character(s), Ronald Speirs/Reader, Ronald Speirs/You
Kudos: 1





	How lucky we are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! A little something with our favorite badass officer, enjoy !

It was a day like she hadn’t seen in years. A sunny afternoon, gathering people who had gone through hell together, who cared about people who had once been strangers and had become a family. For whom they could have risked their lives, that they actually already had done during the last year. Everybody was laughing, enjoying peace, and playing baseball. They were all happy.

Sitting on the frontside of the Jeep between Lip and Harry, Y/N was looking at the scene she had in front of her, a huge smile on her lips. This shared joy and game reminded her of the neighbours’ meetings in her old town before the war.

No one seeing them couldn’t have imagined they had experienced horror, and yet. Y/N was applauding, supporting the boys, throwing a few gazes towards Ron nearby, leaning over another Jeep while looking at his men.

“Come on Tab! Come on guys!” She shouted.

Nixon and Winters approached and as they got closer Speirs ordered the men gathering. All of them approached in a circle waiting for orders.

“Listen up. This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender of the Japanese. War is over.” Winters announced.

A short silent followed. No one was expecting such news. But after a minute, laughs and shouts of joy came back. Y/N felt she was taken by behind, Bull passed his arms around her waist making her turn with him which made her laugh. Johnny tousled her hair passing next to her and Floyd kissed her cheek. War was over. Turning her head towards Speirs who was still a few steps from there, she saw him looking at her with a smile. She would have swore she’d never seen him smile for the time they had been together. She came closer passing her hand in her hair.

“Gosh, wouldn’t the end of the war bring us a miracle? It seems you know how to smile !”

He guffawed and reached out his hand for her to take it. What she did, following the others who were leaving the baseball field.

“I have to finish a few reports, but I will meet you tonight, this news has to be celebrated in a proper way.” He kindly squeezed her hand and went away heading to the room which became his office for the time they were in Austria. She nodded and giggled a smile on her face when he left, always so … himself. He wasn’t the type to show lots of affection, and the smile he had only a few minutes before had probably asked him too much effort, it was too much for one day, she didn’t gonna ask more. He was Ronald Speirs, not George Luz.

Y/N joined the other men in one of the rooms of the former hotel where they were hosted. They indeed celebrated the end of the war as it should be, alcohol was flowing and a cloud of cigarette smoke filled the room. Not having seen Ron since the announcement of Winters she got up, leaving Floyd, George and Babe with whom she had been and went in search for him. As she left the room she saw him talk to Winters and Nixon, he looked up at her and she glanced at him as she walked up the stairs to their room and made him understand to meet her when he was finished. On entering the room she removed her jacket and threw it on the bed when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Ron come in and close the door behind him with a serious look on his face. He leaned against the furniture next to the door with his arms cross on his chest.

“What’s with that face, is the war starting again or what?” She joked while sitting onto the bed.

He looked up at her and took a breath. Y/N stiffened on the bed, something was apparently wrong.

“I have to tell you something.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, blew and looked her straight in the eyes. “I took my decision.” What decision? She frowned her eyebrows without understanding what he was getting at. “I’m staying in the army.”

Y/N choked on the air she had just inhaled. What did he just say?

“Sorry, what are you going to do?” She thought she might have heard wrong.

He lowered his head and looked down at the ground, he could no longer look her in the eyes. He knew it would hurt her.

“Answer the question. Look at me when I talk to you Ron.”

She had never asked herself about how their relationship would be evolved after the war. Such as she had never imagined dating Ronald Speirs one day. It had come to them as a matter of course. Contrary to what one might have thought, it wasn’t because she was a badass girl that Ron started paying attention to her. On the contrary, it was her softness, her unshakeable laughter, her unfailing good humour which had illuminated so many dark times during this war. Her presence had always brought sweetness for men, cheering them up. He had always wondered how and why she enlisted, she was the kind to say, “Make love not war.”, a pacifist person. Yet she was there, and he had to recognize her presence helped a lot. Little by little, without noticing it, he had become attached to her. Once, she gave him a smile from far away, on a night of December, she was freezing cold in the middle of the Bois Jacques. As she was seated among men who were still telling the same story about Speirs offering cigarettes to Germans prisoners.

“Who would dare to go and offer him a cigarette?” She asked under the surprised looks on her.

“What the hell, we hadn’t survived this damn fucking war until there to be killed by Speirs. Did your brain freeze?”

“What are you afraid of Perco?” Franck shrugged his shoulders and continued to brush his teeth.

Luz and Muck shared a doubtful gaze and George jostled her with his shoulder while pulling on his cigarette and blowing up the smoke upwards before talking to her.

“50 bucks that you’re giving up before reaching him.” She smiled and looked at the others.

“Sold. Who’s in?”

“20.” Said Penkala.

“40.” Muck announced.

“100.” Cobb looked at her with his dismissive air, convinced that she would abandon, and George laughed at him. “You underestimate her.”

She stood up rubbing her snowing butt. “Get the cash ready. Watch and learn ladies.” She took the pack of cigarettes Penkala was handing to Muck, winked at them before turning her heels and walking towards Speirs. They all turned to watch her while snigging. She walked towards Speirs which was laid against a tree, carried by the excitement of the bet she advanced with her head held high, overflowing with confidence.

“Captain Speirs!” He turned his head at her. “Hmm?” He barely looked up at the begenning.

“May I offer you a cigarette?”

He looked at her without wondering and took one of the cigarettes she was handing to him and lit it. Then she turned her head towards the men far away who were looking at her in amazement, she winked at them and went back to Speirs. Feeling the audacity coming inside her she bit the inside of her cheek and went on: “Do you mind if I keep you company?”

Speirs looked at her as amazed as the others were, nevertheless, he didn’t show it and smiled at her. “Sure.”

And it was how it started. Thanks to a stupid bet.

“Obviously, it wasn’t anything serious for you.” She stood up from the bed and picked up her jacket, squeezed heart.

Ron frowned his eyebrows, straightened up and stepped to the right blocking the door access. He had never cared what anyone thought of him, but he couldn’t let her think that she didn’t matter.

“Obviously, it’s serious. Damned Y/N! I didn’t expect to fall in love in the middle of the war!” He was now his turn to shout.

“So why did you decide that? Without talking to me before! It’s selfish Ron!”

“You don’t understand.”

“Oh yes I do, pretty much actually. I don’t matter to you more than that and you prefer the army.”

He shook his head and finally his gaze fell on the ground.

“Being in the army is the only thing that ever made me feel like I belong there. If I could have, I would have asked you to come.”

“Well I can! Why couldn’t I?”

He passed his hands over his face and looked at her. “No you don’t. I won’t handle having to worry all the time for you as I already did it for months.” He reached out his hand to take hers but she took a step back.

“But it doesn’t matter if I spend my days worrying about you and wondering where you are and if you are dead or alive?! You know what I won’t handle? To raise your child alone if you’re not there anymore!”

Anger on her face, she was looking at him, her chest rising under the strong inspiration she had taken in anger.

Ron freeze. “Come again?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t understand.”

“I guess it changes a lot of things..” He mumbled looking at the void.

She opened wide her eyes stupefied by his reaction. Tightening her jaw and her fists she let out her anger.

“It’s unbelievable, you drive me crazy! It’s the worst way ever to announce a pregnancy! I know you’re not the kind to express a little bit of joy, by the way, have you ever felt joy once in your life Ronald?! Do you even know what it is?! Shit, you could have made an effort for Christ’s sake!”

Hell yeah, she was angry, maybe a little too much? A little smile stretched Ron’s lips, amused to see her get carried away in this way. It was cute, amusing, and hot as hell at the same time.

He moved forward reaching out his hands towards hers, her fists tighten against her thighs, arms along her body. He took her hands between his own and getting closer, he laid a kiss on her forehead.

“Well, I haven’t seen you so angry since I know you, I didn’t even think it was possible. I have to admit it turns me on.”

She punched his chest, pushing him away. “Ron!” How could he be joking whereas it was not the good moment. He had just announced that he wanted to stay in the army and she had implicitly told him she was pregnant. A laugh shook his chest while he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I’m glad to see that you know how to laugh and that you aren’t totally emotionless.” She said, putting her hands on his arms.

“This is perhaps a second miracle brought about by the end of the war.”

“It’s not funny Ronald.” She was still pissed off but let him lay a kiss on her cheek.

“Three miracles in one day. How lucky we are.”

Y/N raised her gaze at him and it became softer.

“I’m not gonna let you down. Plus, if I am not here, who’s gonna learn this kid to be a badass? You are the purest person on earth, and I continued to wonder how the hell you fell in love with me, you deserve so much better.”

“So now you think you’re the one who can decide what ’s good and wrong for me?”

“As long as I’ll care more about your life than my own, yes I have my say on this.”

Y/N raised her eyes towards the sky with a smile on her lips. Who would have thought that underneath that psychopathic air there was someone so soft.

“So, as I said, you’re not gonna be the one who’ll make him a badass, you’re too kind for that. And even if this kindness is a gift from God for me, this boy is gonna need some-” She interrupted him, raising an eyebrow.

“How do you know it will be a boy?”

“I can feel it.” He smiled as she laughed.

“And if it’s a girl? Will you turn her into a female version of you?”

“Absolutly.” Y/N shook her head as she was laughing. “She’ll need to learn how to defend herself, this world won’t be kind to her. Maybe she will even more need it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck looking offended.

“You know it’s sexist?”

With a smile on the corner of his lips he lowered his eyes to Y/N, obviously teasing her.

“So what? Are you gonna punish me for that?”

“You know I can’t let this pass.”

“I’m delighted with it.” He said playfully.

She kissed him while closing the door, kicking it. Tonight the roles were going to be reversed and he was going to see if she still was the purest and kindest thing in the world.

Thinking about what he had said a few minutes before, she raised her head as he lowered his eyes on her face.

“Ronald Speirs, did you say you fell in love?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t understand.” He teased her using her own words. Feeling a bunch of butterflies through her stomach she kissed him.

“I think I fell in love too.”

Amused, he raised his eyes to the sky and held her closer to him. Like the announcement of the end of the war, this news was the promise of better days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Feel free to do request dears!


End file.
